glitterpated
by allycatintree
Summary: Some times raising a daughter can be the hardest job in the world even if you are an assassin and a magician.
1. Chapter 1

Glitterpated

(A story of young Zeana)

The day Zeana got in to the glitter box; Yelena had gone in to town to get food and left Zeana with Valek. Valek had been saying good by to Yelena and when he got back to Zi she had her toy sword in had and she had a good cote of glitter all over it. Valek sighed that was going to cause a mess. Zeana looked up and smiled at her father as he walked over "look at my sword Daddy isn't it pretty I glitterpated my sword" Zeana joyfully exclaimed "Zi please give me the sword." "No I want my sword pretty that's the way I like it." "Darling it going to cause a mess." "Mommy would let my have a glitter sword." She said while running away from him with both her sword and glitter bottles. Her father groaned chasing after her. She led him on a marry dance around the house causing the glitter to go every where. It got on the beds, it got on the sealing. It got all over the bathroom. In the sink, behind toilet and gave the tube a good cote. She finally got away. Using the head start she clambered up on to the roof. Laying down on her stomach she opened the green and blue bottles of glitter and waited. As her father came out the door she poured the glitter down on him. He was covered from head to toe in sparkly beautifulness! Laughing she got down from the roof and said "Daddy now your as pretty as my sword." And ran off to play. When Yelena got home she found her daughter playing in a glitter coated forest she had made her self. Zeana looked up at her mother and grinned and went right on playing. She found Valek in the kitchen scrubbing the sealing, glitter in his hair and coating his arm. "What happened Valek?" looking chagrined he replayed "I was glitterpated."


	2. Chapter 2

So I would just like to let any one reading this know that these are a group of short stories about Valek and Yelena's kid Zeana and some of the hilarious things they go through raising her.

Zeana the demolition kid

(A story from Zeana's teen years)

This story was told to me by both Zi's best friend Divocar and her heart mate Cayn, How ever it should be duly noted that neither where there. This story was told to them by Valek at Zeana's wedding.

As you already know Zeana likes to get in to things when she was a kid these where none lethal but as she grew the more dangerous they became. Bigger the kid, bigger the toys if you can call explosives toys. It was a sunny day in October that Zeana decided it would be fun to explode some thing. Zeana doesn't conform to normal methods of fighting. if it is in the way or annoying, her method is to blow it up. Simple right? Well though she has reformed her skills she took a while to get there because no one is borne with such information already downloaded. So any way I digress. she we experimenting with explosives in an area, when she accidently set it off. Now luckily she was not in the area but it did blow the corner of the Ixin castle to smithereens. The corner she just happened to blow up was the area where her dads and the commander's rooms are located so not ten minutes later her father walked up behind Zi to find her unsuccessfully trying to nail his and the commanders door shut. "Zi what are you doing!" rubbing the back of her head she gave him lopsided smile trying to look innocent and failing said "um for your and his own safety the commander has said you can no longer sleep and so that you are not tempted by that warm soft bed I am taking precautions." "Good try Zeana." And opening the door Valek almost fell right out of the castle to the ground ten feet below "Zi where is the other part of the castle." He asked trying to stay calm "it happens to no longer be in existence do to a divers range of variables that I will not try to explain right know." And she dashed off leaving Valek in a dazed speechless state of absolute shock. His daughter the little innocent green-eyed bronze haired kid had blown a good quarter of the castle sky high. Just as he was regaining his speech ability Ambrose walked up and just as he was about to open the door Valek grabbed his hand in a futile attempt to stop him unfortunately for poor Valek it was to late and the door swung open. For a few stunned seconds all that could be heard was the crickets in the lawn below chirping. Turning slowly the commander questioned "where it the other part of the castle?" "What other part of the castle I was not a where that there was another part of the castle." Valek winced. This is just one of many time Zeana's love of fire and big booms got her in to some pretty big trouble but all the time the one thing that they all had in common was the commanders voice booming out. "ZEANA!"


End file.
